


A Spanner when you need one!

by Flanker27_UK



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flanker27_UK/pseuds/Flanker27_UK
Summary: Robin needs help
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	A Spanner when you need one!

**A Spanner when you need one!**

Robin sighed and speedily typed the latest report she was working on, it was complicated and convoluted and she was somewhat frustrated that her prose wasn’t flowing as well as she’d liked.

_Must be time for a lunchbreak? No it’s only 10:15. Time passes slowly without Cormoran in the office, Sigh._

“Right, a cup of tea and then I’ll have another crack at making sense of this” she announced to the empty office. Saving her work she went across to the kitchen area to have the second brew of the day.

Grabbing a cup from the shelf she smiled at the ‘ **I** **♡ Yorkshire’** mug that Strike had surprised her with one day, it was delicate, bone china, and she loved how it felt in her hand.

Dropping a Yorkshire Tea bag into the cup she ran some water into the kettle, slotting it back onto the base, she flicked it on

**BANG!**

Everything went dark and quiet

_Oh no the bloody power has tripped!_

She ran down the stairs, Mr Crowdy’s office was still lit, so it looked like it was just their agency that was out. She looked at the electricity panel and saw the offending breaker in the down position. Of course she couldn’t quite reach it on tip toe.

_Bugger I’ll have to go and get a chair, no, hang on_

She pulled the pencil that was habitually stored behind her ear, flicked it over so the little rubber was uppermost and reached up, with fingers crossed, and pressed the switch up.

Running back upstairs Robin was relieved to see the lights back on and the pleasant hiss of the kettle starting to boil. When it clicked off she poured the boiling water into her cup and stirred the teabag till it was to her liking, adding milk, she was blowing it gently and absorbing the aroma. Smiling to herself she wandered back to her desk

And stopped in horror

“non system disk or disk error” 

Robin didn’t panic, she knew how to fix most computer problems

She switched it off and on again.

“non system disk or disk error” 

Now she panicked

What can I do now? Cormoran had taken the laptop to his flat, and was out tailing a mark. She had so much work to do today, all of which needed the computer

Grabbing her mobile phone she scrolled through the contacts till she found the one she wanted.

“Spanner, can you save my life?”

\------

“Right Robin, looks like your hard drive has failed, please tell be you’ve been doing the backups every week like I showed you?”

“Of course I have, I did it on Friday afternoon”

Rummaging round the second draw of her desk, with a look of triumph she extracted a small external disk drive

“Should all be on here”

“OK, I’ve got a spare SSD in my tool kit I’ll swap it into place for you and then we can get you working again, you’ll even find it’s quite a bit faster than you’ve been used to”

Humming to himself Nick’s brother quickly opened the PC up and swapped out the offending component

“Want me to destroy the old one? Best as you might have confidential info on it”

Robin nodded her acceptance

“OK here we go, I’ll just boot off a USB & then we can run the restore”

“OK that’s working, should take an hour or so”

“So as you can’t do anything without the PC, fancy a pub lunch?”

Grinning at her.

“The Tottenham is pretty good I hear”

“Oh go on, and as you’ve saved me I’ll pay”

Spanner always lingered when Robin was in the office and he was chuffed that he could validly spend some time with one of his favourite ladies.

Robin redirected the phones to her mobile, shut the office and they walked up the road to the pub that got a lot of business from Strike & Ellacott.

“So Robin, Nick tells me your divorce is absolute at last, are you dating again”

He held his breath, Robin was the loveliest woman he knew and he would dearly like to get to know her a lot better!

“No, no one at the moment, I’m officially single for the first time in 12 years, how about you Dan, are you seeing anybody?”

“No, I’m not at the moment, but if you’d fancy there’s the new Star Wars movie out next week, maybe we….”

_Oh Spanner you are such a lovely boy, just like Nick really, but you are such a geek_

“Here we are, you grab a table and I’ll get us some food and drinks”

A raised eyebrow requested Dan’s order

“Fish and Chips please and a soda & lime”

A pleasant hour passed in the pub, Robin sharing some of the sillier escapades their clients had got up to & Dan recounted tales of the corporate offices he worked and some of the stupid problems he had to deal with

“Honestly Robin most of my problems seem to be EBCAK issues”

“Really?”

“Yeah Error between Chair and Keyboard”

Which produced a fairly un-lady like snort from Robin.

They wandered back to the office, Robin feeling much happier than she had two hours before, well a large glass of Sauvignon Blanc helped as well. They ran up the stairs and Dan, sat down at Robin’s desk while she filled the kettle to make tea

_Funny, go out for a drink and the first thing you do when you get back is make another drink._

Putting the two mugs down on the desk.

“Well?”

“All good everything back to normal”

“What about all the work I’ve done since Friday?”

“All there, remember I set you up with a cloud drive so all your work is backed up automatically over the internet, take a look”

Robin reclaimed her desk & pulled up the document she had been working on

“Yes everything is as I left it”

She leapt up threw her arms around Dan and hugged him

“Thank you, Thank you, Thank you”

She gave him a large sloppy kiss on the cheek

“Ahem, am I interrupting anything?”

They both looked around to see the large, glowering figure of Cormoran Strike in the doorway

“NNO Nothing”

Spanner sprang away from Robin as if he’d been scalded

“Thanks again Dan, you’ve saved me so much work, invoice us in the usual way?”

Spanner couldn’t wait to get his gear together and get out from under the scowling gaze of Strike.

“Pleasure Robin, and if you do fancy seeing Star Wars……”

He almost ran out of the office.

Strike shambled across the office and slumped down on the farting sofa with a heartfelt groan.

“Bad day?”

“Yeah I’ve trailed all over East London and got zero pictures”

Robin quickly made him a tar coloured tea & put it on the table next to the sofa

He looked at his partner and his features softened, he smiled and visibly relaxed

“Come ‘ere”

He grabbed he and pulled her onto his lap, giving her a gentle kiss on her temple

Smiling “So why were you making out with Spanner”

Robin punched his shoulder and explained her morning crisis and how Spanner had saved the day.

“Well I suppose he deserved a hug, but I think I need one as well”

Cormoran ran his hand up Robin’s back and cradled her neck, turning her towards him to kiss properly

Robin sighed & fell into him, tongues explored each other mercilessly, his hands caressed her, gently cupping her breast with his thumb stroking her hardening nipple. Robin shuddered as moist lust ran through her body.

“Stop, Stop, you keep that up and I’ll be even more behind with my work than I am already”

She rolled off his lap and scooted into his side, his arm, naturally pulling her close

“I hated telling Dan that I wasn’t seeing anybody, when we’re……”

“I know, you ready to go public then? Shall we do it next week at Nick & Ilsa’s curry evening?”

“Hmm that seems a good idea, can we? I can’t wait to see her face”

“Yeah, that gives you time to go and see Star Wars with Spanner first”

Several squeals and grunts ensued as Strike was mercilessly punched for his cheek! 

**Author's Note:**

> I think Spanners real name is Dan ? Help  
> Just a bit of computer based fun  
> Hope you enjoy


End file.
